The use of mobile devices, such as smart phones, mobile phones, tablet computers, and other similar devices, has significantly increased in past years. Such mobile devices allow access to a variety of application programs also known as “applications” or “apps.” The applications are usually designed to help a user of a mobile device to perform a specific task. Applications may be bundled with the computer and its system software, or may be accessible, and sometimes downloadable, from a central repository such as, for example, the App Store™ by Apple®.
Through such applications' repositories, users can download applications for virtually limitless purposes, limited only by the amount of memory available on the users' phones. Applications exist for social media, finance, news, entertainment, gaming, and more. Some applications serve multiple purposes and/or offer multiple types of content.
Because of the availability of these applications, users typically have multiple applications on their mobile device which they infrequently use. Additionally, applications with multiple features typically offer functions and content the users infrequently use. As a result of this applications clutter, overall use of users' preferred applications decrease. As such, advertising revenue from applications is decreased as well.
It would be therefore advantageous to provide a solution that would increase the usage of applications by users.